


Garbage Day

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [27]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: A small series of drabbles relating to Willy's pet possum Garbage.
Series: OG World [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 2





	1. Garbage Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Linnea)

It was that time of year again. The leaves on the trees surrounding Ericson were changing from green to orange and yellow. The wind felt colder and the days shorter. Willy sat on one of the picnic tables tinkering with his latest project. Clementine had asked him to come up with a new way for catching animals. It took him some time and a lot of failed prototypes, but he had finally achieved a design he thought would really work. As he started to put the first set together, he heard a string of quick hissing noises coming from beside him. He turned to look.

His pet possum Garbage was hissing and running from side to side as leaves started falling around her. Suddenly, a stray leaf fell on her back. Garbage’s eyes bulged in horror as she tried to grab the leaf and throw it off her back. Willy burst out laughing, trying to contain it so as not to distract Garbage on her quest for vengeance. It wouldn’t have mattered either way as Garbage seemed to only care about the leaf.

“What’s gotten into Garbage?” Louis asked, sitting down across from Willy.

“She’s just trying to get a leaf off her back. But she’s failing and…. hahahaha!” Willy snorted as two more leaves had piled on Garbage’s back, causing her to freeze. Louis started to laugh too as the possum stood there, shocked by what happened. The laughter was short-lived however. Garbage quickly snatched the leaves off her back, viciously eating them as she growled happily.

Louis felt a chill run down his spine and reminded himself to never piss off a possum.


	2. Stew With Lou Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decides to tease Garbage. Things go poorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by Linnea)

Louis was having a pretty good day. He had finished his chores early and even got to swing by the music room with Clem. But he was bored now so he started to wander around the courtyard, looking for something to ease his boredom. That’s when he saw that Omar had started cooking dinner. As he made his way over to the cooking pot, Louis noticed Garbage scurrying under the picnic table. He was glad that Willy had another buddy to hang out with, but it sure was a weird one. Eh, whatever. Let’s see what’s for dinner.

“Omar, what’s for dinner?”

“Stew, and no, it’s not ready.”

“Ah, yes, stew. Mmm... redolent of rosemary, lemongrass and possum meat.”

Omar sighed.

“This again? Really, Louis?”

“Now if you can’t find fresh possum in your neck of the woods, squirrel, skunk or vole can work in a pinch, but there’s nothing quite like possum.” Louis turned towards Garbage, a mischievous smile across his face.

“Every bite tells a stor- Ahhhh!!!” Louis screamed as Garbage bit his butt.

After a few minutes of struggling and some helping hands, Louis’ butt was finally free from the possum’s grasp. Louis rubbed it as he winced in pain. _That was scary! Can possums read minds?_

\---

Garbage was running around the courtyard desperately searching for a place to hide. She decided to stay under the large wooden area where the giants ate. Her heartbeat took a few minutes to settle down. Finally she had gotten away from the large eyed one. It had been chasing her around all day. Trying to grab her up and take her away from her precious garbage den. Luckily, it seemed that it wouldn’t find her here.

Garbage looked around and noticed that two more giants were standing nearby. Speaking in their weird voices. Nothing seemed to be happening until all of the sudden the hairy one turned its eyes toward her. The look on its face caused Garbage’s fur to stand up. It had the look of a predator. Well, she wasn’t about to go down without a fight! Garbage slowly backed up before lunging at her foe, hissing as her teeth sunk into its rear end.

It started to scream and struggle, but Garbage held on in a show of dominance. She was the predator and the giant merely her prey. After some time had passed, the others had pulled her off the rear end and placed her in the large eyed one’s arms. It was an annoying creature, but something seemed pleasant about it. As it carried her away she hissed happily, proud of a day’s work well done.


End file.
